Snide
On-Screen Appearance Bad A Entrance Snide drops down with his sword pointing to the ground. He then does a dramatic leap and enters his battle pose Special Attacks Neutral Special - Slashwave Blast Snide will preform a charging move similar to Ike's Side B. But when you let go of B, He will slash his sword and make an explosion Side Special - Super Sentai's Axe Snide will throw an axe that acts like a slow version of Burdine Maxwell's Side B. The axe might fall to the ground and opponents can use it too. Except the axe has the same strength unlike Burdine's Pumps Up Special - Teleport Slash Snide will disappear for a second and appear in a different spot while preforming a slash with his sword Down Special - Powered Sword Earthquake Smash Snide will preform a sword slam on the ground which will cause an earthquake. Snide will also leave a crater too Final Smash - Megazord Snide will transform into his Megazord form. He can punch by pressing A and blast an arm cannon by pressing B. The downside is that he can't move or jump. So be careful of where you transform KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: Huh? Star KOSFX: Nooooooooooo! Screen KOSFX: No! Taunts Up: You fool! Sd: It's my turn now! Dn: (Raises his sword) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Holds the Dark Energem) Victory 2: (Drives his race car) Victory 3: I'll add even more venom to every drop of water in this city. The Lawlers will have to drink it eventually! Lose/Clap: (Defeated) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Snide is a main villain in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He was born when Heckyl became tainted with the impure energy from the Dark Energem. Besides Heckyl, Snide takes over as leading antagonist and leader of what remains of Sledge's army against the Dino Charge Rangers after Sledge is defeated. Snide later allies with Sledge to outmatch Lord Arcanon. However, Snide realized that Sledge has no use for him and attempts to get rid of him, leaving Snide's act on his own while play along with Sledge's game. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Sword Slash 2 times and a Kick *Dash Attack - Racing Car *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Tentacle Chest *Pummel - Sword Slash *Forward Throw- Launches the Opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Power Rangers Bolt Victory Music Power Rangers Dino Charge Theme Kirby Hat Snide's Helmet Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (Blue) *Red *Green *Yellow *Pink *White *Purple Trivia *He was suggested by Jacob/WWEFan Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Starter Characters Category:Villains Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Suggested Characters Category:Personal Picks Category:Video Movesets Category:Space Category:Back from the Dead